One Chance
by Foehammer123
Summary: A post battle hysteria has taken Hogwarts by storm. With a more devastating battle, many are calling for blood and it seems the Slytherins will answer for it. Harry, faced with a plea for help, aids the Slytherin and reveals something about his family in the process. They aren't from Earth. Where do they go from here? Find out inside!


**A bit (Scratch that very) A/U set directly after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a deadlier battle with nearly half of the defenders perishing in the fight. (Almost a hundred compared to the 55ish canonically. Alongside that, I'm using the 1000 student idea that JKR said in an interview.)**

 **A/N: Don't own a thing. Anyways, I'm BAAACCCCKKKK and to my dismay, I'll be putting my current projects on hold. I've been away for far too long to remember how they were going. As a result, I'm debating whether to continue to trying to find the plot or rewrite it. Until then, this little gem was created due to my constant playing of Black Desert Online which I got from the Steam Summer Sale. Fun game. Anyways, I only own the OCs which will be abundant especially once we enter the BDO world as they will be the ingame characters that myself and my friends play. Anyways, enjoy and hopefully this is good for you guys!**

 **Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan**

Harry's eyes scanned the ravine below him, lost in thought. ' _It's over. This bloody war is finally over. Voldemort. The Death Eaters. They're gone now. But at what cost?'_ His mind wandered as the faces of those that died flashed through his vision. So lost in his mind, he didn't hear the panicked and quick pitter-patter of feet until the being was next to him. The tugging on his shirt sleeve brought his attention to the young girl pulling his sleeve. He turned and his gaze softened as he noticed the bloodshot eyes and the tear streaks on her face. He knelt down and used his thumbs to softly brush away the tears still spilling down her face.

"What is it, little one?" He asked softly, taking into account her Slytherin colors. He stiffened for a brief second before relaxing, ' _No. They are not the enemy anymore. Regardless of what came out of their house in the war, they're not my enemies anymore.'_ Ron's words about the evil Slytherins momentarily popped into his head before he disregarded it.

"M...My sister t...t...told me to find you," she said hiccuping. ' _Only a second or third year. I have a bad feeling about this'_ A feeling of dread began to worm its way into his stomach. Years of fighting for his life and the recent battle had his mind on overdrive as he realized that something was wrong when this little Slytherin came to him of all people.

"What's going on?" He asked firmly as the girl got her tears in check and they stopped flowing.

"T...The other houses...They're trying to storm the dungeons. Our prefects were aware of what was going on and they evacuated them to the seventh floor to an unused classroom. They're scared of what's going to happen...Please help us. Please!" She explained before practically begging at the end.

"Odd, the war's over. Why would they…" He stopped, Ron's words echoing in his mind. ' _Only dark and evil wizards and witches go into Slytherin. Bunch of slimy snakes,'_ He prayed that he was wrong but it felt like he knew the truth deep down in his stomach. The Slytherins were being deemed sympathizers despite most of the bad seeds being killed or otherwise captured during the battle. They would pay together despite some probably being innocent as it would seem.

"Mister Potter…?" The young girl asked curiously, tugging on his sleeves again. He focused on her again and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Tell me where they are hiding and I'll see to it that they get out safely. As for you, do you know where the Shrieking Shack is?" At her nod, he visibly relaxed. "Good, head there. But first tell me where the Slytherins are located." The girl nodded her acceptance of the command before she told him where to find the remaining Slytherins. ' _Close to the Room of Requirement. Good. That'll provide me a quick way out.'_ "You've done well…?" He left it, fishing for a name.

"Alexandria Selwyn...My sister is in your year." She said, her voice clear. Now that she mentioned it, she did resemble Kathleen Selwyn. Both had flowing hazelnut hair with piercing grey eyes. She seemed to be thirteen but it looked as if life had graced both her and her sister with beauty. A heart shaped face with soft facial features and a smattering of freckles completed the look of innocence on the young teen's face. Her sister had similar features, of course being more developed was one of them. He shook his head of his thoughts and turned his attention back to her.

"Get to the Shrieking Shack. Only answer if you hear the words 'Mischief Managed' after I knock three times like this," He knocked in a beat to let her know before he ushered her away. ' _Let me be wrong for once. Please, let me be wrong for once._ ' His thoughts repeated as he quickly made his way back into Hogwarts, his goal being the seventh floor.

* * *

Harry was appalled by what he had witnessed. The remaining defenders of Hogwarts were looking for blood. They had lost close friends and families in this battle; and they wanted someone to answer for it. Voldemort and his Death Eaters couldn't. They were either dead or in custody. So, they turned their fury to the children of these monsters instead. Many had decided that they would pay for the sins of their fathers. Students and adults alike swept the lower floors in search of the Slytherins to 'bring them to justice for their crimes.' His interactions with those around him were succinct as he misled as many as possible as he made his way to the seventh floor. Upon arriving at the seventh floor, he made a beeline for the room.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" A soft but familiar voice asked him. He turned and he immediately tensed when he made eye contact with a pair of hardened brown eyes.

"H...Hermione, p...pleasure to see you here," He kept the nervousness out of his voice well enough.

"Cut the crap, Harry," She spat before her eyes and tone softened, "I don't agree with what they're planning Harry. The entire school has gone loony searching for the Slytherins and 'vengeance'. I've gathered a couple of our friends that didn't go loony here as a result. Figured we'd need a way out so I made sure that the Room of Requirement is empty and I've been waiting here ages for you. So, it's shaping up to be another adventure if the Slytherins are here?" Her mischievous tone softened his heart and he smiled at his best friend.

"Of course, what's a day in my life without some sort of adventure going on?" He turned to the door, chuckling as Hermione made her way to his side and stared at the plain door in front of him. He hesitantly knocked as the door moved inwards with the first knock. He looked at Hermione and they both raised their wands as their eyes steeled. An open door only meant two things. Either the Slytherins were waiting for him with wands raised, or they were already too late. "Hello...I got the message from Alexandria. I have a way out for you," He said in a hushed tone as he heard movement on the other side of the door. The face of a familiar ponce appeared, haggard and disheveled, giving him the answer he needed.

"It took you long enough, scarhead," Draco bit out tiredly. The war had taken its toll on him from what Harry could see.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy. I assume Slytherin House is in there with you?" Harry asked softly. Despite their rivalry and all that he'd done, this war had taken something from everyone. He wasn't going to let some rivalry condemn people to death.

He laughed mirthlessly, "What's left of it is here. Smattering of Seventh Years that got away from the Death Eaters as well as the remaining students from Sixth Year and below. In all, out of the two hundred or so students, we've only gotten hundred and fifty here. Apparently, Hogwarts used to hold amphitheatre style classes on this floor. Wonder for what class."

"Not enough time to reminisce and think, Malfoy. Let's go before the 'hunters' downstairs catch wind of where you are," Harry turned to Hermione, "Go ahead to the Room of Requirement and open the passage to the Hog's Head." She nodded her affirmation before she ran towards the room. He turned his attention back to the door, which was wide open now, and his heart hurt at the sight before him. Slytherin was once a proud house, united and intimidating. The sight of many students, some far too young to be fighting, caused a twinge of sympathy in his heart as he stared at the broken remnants of a once proud house. It only took them a moment to gather their belongings before Harry gestured for them to follow. Many hesitated but weighed their options, especially after how quickly the upper years followed despite their distrust of Harry.

"Come on, Harry. Neville just came back and they've started to sweep the floors one by one. He saw them on the fifth floor before he ran back here. We don't have much time." Hermione informed him as she took in the appearances of the Slytherins behind him.

"All right you lot, through the door. It'll take you to the Hog's Head which, alongside the entirety of Hogsmeade, should be empty. From there, head to the Shrieking Shack and hide yourselves around it. I'll be through shortly," Harry commanded as the Slytherins shrugged and shuffled through the door next to Hermione. They stood next to each other as they oversaw the Slytherins going down the tunnel. "Who else did you round up?"

"Only Neville and Luna. They were the only two that weren't seeking some sort of vengeance."

"What about Ron and Ginny?"

"They lost four of their brothers today Harry. Each one to a former Slytherin. Could you blame them for giving into this hysteria?" Her words made sense to him. He had seen each one fall; Fred, Bill, Charlie, then Percy. He couldn't blame them for their actions but he also couldn't sit on the side and let them kill innocent people.

' _As innocent as Malfoy's ilk can be_.' His mind chimed in. No, he wouldn't blame them for the sins of their fathers. Malfoy and Crabbe were marked but they hadn't fallen to the level of depravity that their fathers revelled in yet. ' _They never joined the battle and Malfoy was too much of a daddy's boy to refuse taking the mark. Hell, he even hesitated last year to kill Dumbledore. Crabbe on the other hand seemed to be a few brain cells short of making any decisions for himself._ ' His mind chimed in as he thought back to Nott and Zabini. Neither had openly supported the Pureblood dogma or had shown themselves to associate with Malfoy. Nott came from a Death Eater family but the teen looked uncomfortable even being near Malfoy. Zabini was a wildcard however. All he knew of the dark Italian was that he was a believer in the supremacist ideal but also hated Voldemort's way of going about it.

"Harry? We've got to go," Hermione's voice chipped in as she tugged on his arm, "Quickly before they get up here." The rising voices from the stairwell reminded him of the situation they were in as he nodded his agreement and they quickly entered the tunnel. They shut the door behind them and made their way through it. On the other end, they were greeted by Luna and Neville who gave Harry a hug before the four of them headed to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

"Mischief managed," Harry said as he knocked on the door three times. A rustling from within the abandoned shack was the only clue that Alexandria had made it safely. She slowly opened the door to soft smiles as the group entered the Shack. It was cramped but it was the only safe place left. Harry sighed as he looked at the assembled group. "Look, I won't pretend to know what to do now. At this moment, we're probably being branded traitors and are being thrown into the fire with you lot. So, any suggestions on what to do now?"

A familiar dainty hand raised into the air which Harry acknowledged, "I've read some tomes about the origins of your family Harry. One of which suggests that the Potters didn't originate from this world at all. Do you know anything about this?"

Harry sighed and waved his hand in front of him. A tome materialized in his hand as a ring appeared on his finger, "I know where you're coming from Kathleen and I can confirm it. The founder of my house, Linfred the Potterer, left extensive notes on how to return to the world he came from. Apparently, he came here escaping from a war in his world as we-"

"Potter, what is that on your finger?" Draco demanded.

Harry looked at his finger with a nonchalant attitude, "My family's signet ring. It is worn by the Head of the House. Haven't you seen your father wear his?"

"I know what it is you dunce, I meant how do you have it already."

"That's simple, Draco. I'm the Head of House Potter. I have been for nearly a year now. Last summer, I decided to do some digging into my past since Dumbledore left me a note when he died. It read 'Learn your history and find your path.' The first place I went was Gringotts. I learned about my heritage there. A single blood test confirmed my legacy and I was given access to my family's vault. There, I found this tome and the signet ring." He paused momentarily to let those that could understand digest what was said before continuing, "I was drawn to both of the items there. I placed the ring on my finger and I was immediately hit by thousands of years of knowledge. Some of it, not even pertaining to this world. I was overwhelmed nonetheless. It took hours for my mind to sort it all before one piece of information stood out. That was binding the tome to my person through the ring. I had to merely hold it against the tome and it would be held within the ring. That, dear Draco, is how I have my family's ring and tome."

"If you're family really wasn't from here, then what about the contents of the vault? If you could leave after the war, what would happen to it?" Kathleen asked.

"I made a deal with the goblins. Simple as that. I had them store the contents of the vaults that wasn't money into multicompartment chests. They would be then shrunk down and placed in another chest that was also shrunk down. That alone took ten chests in all. The money is another story. The Potters were a well off family and the goblins knew that. They would benefit if they could seize the vaults and money within. They got their money and more high security vaults to sell. So, I cut them a deal. Contained within Linfred's notes, I found that the main currency of his world was silver coins. So, I took the five hundred million galleons within the vault and took a fourth of it. The rest would be seized by the goblins when the Potter family 'died out' with me leaving this world. You with me still?" Harry broke off against to let them digest the information. This break was a bit longer as everyone had grown hungry over the information given out. They took an hour to feed and drink on whatever they had brought with them. After they were fed and watered, Harry continued, "I had them convert my fifth into 3.6 billion sickles minted with the symbol in Linfred's notes that corresponded with money. From there, I had them do the chests again with this one taking fifteen chests to store it all." He reached into his pockets and pulled out two shrunken chests. "Within these two chests lies the entire Potter fortune and legacy." He placed them back in his pockets. "Anyways, that's what occurred in the past summer. Anymore questions?"

"How do we leave here?" A sixth year shouted out from the back.

"That's easy. Linfred made the ring be the form of transport. Given that I'm still here meant that none of my ancestors read his personal notes or at least believed them enough to try." He willed the tome away before he held his hand, palm outwards, in front of him and away from the gathered students. He concentrated on the ring and pushed his magic while chanting the words he ingrained into his mind from the notes. At first, a small flicker of light appeared a foot from him before it grew bigger and bigger. The Slytherins and Harry's own friends were nervous as the light grew bigger and brighter before they eventually had to shield their eyes. As Harry finished chanting, the light pulsated and a pulse of raw magical energy emanated outwards. Those close to Harry crumpled to the ground unconscious as those that were a bit farther away were pushed off their feet before they too fainted. Harry was forced to the ground as he struggled to keep his eyes open enough to watch the tendrils of light wrap themselves around the members of the group. Before he fainted, he saw a single red eye and a joyous smile within the portal before he fell unconscious to the sound of tinkling laughter.

 **Quick A/N: Woo, that was probably my longest chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and expect an update as soon as possible. I do apologize for the heavy presence of information but it's better than addressing it moving forward as I plan to leave Harry Potter's world behind and fully immerse this intrepid group in the world of Black Desert Online. Feel free to review and criticize (And I mean constructive criticism. Not just flaming.)**

 **There will be a poll up regarding the pairing soon so keep an eye out as well as good news for you people.**

 **I'm in need of OCs. Both BDO and Slytherin. PM yours and it might get added into the story at some point. The form will be on my profile.**

 **What else...Oh yes. Slytherins weren't evacuated with the rest of the school. They were forced into the dungeons where they only broke out and fled to the seventh floor when everyone else was gathered for Voldemort's and Harry's final showdown.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one! Ciao.**


End file.
